


Instant Coffee

by stillskies



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instant coffee is addictive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 06-27-2006

Instant coffee, or, as the Host club had taken to calling it, 'commoner's coffee,' was very addictive. 

It wasn’t as though Hikaru and Kaoru couldn’t have freshly ground coffee, with the beans flown overnight from Colombia, if they wished; they were just fond of the instant coffee that Haruhi had unwittingly introduced to them.

“Kaoru,” Hikaru called. “Coffee’s ready!”

A sleep tousled Kaoru entered the kitchen, gratefully taking the cup of instant bliss from his twin, and took a sip, savoring the oddly rich flavor. He made a noise of approval, and suddenly Hikaru was behind him, lightly trailing kisses down his neck.

“Morning, Hikaru,” he sighed, tilting his head so his twin had better access.

Hikaru’s lips left Kaoru’s neck. “Awake now?”

Kaoru murmured and nodded his head. “Thank you.”

His twin waved his thanks away. “It’s going to rain today, so we should take an umbrella for Haruhi,” he replied.

Kaoru continued to sip his coffee while Hikaru ran upstairs to get dressed. Kaoru, who had the foresight to get in his uniform before stumbling downstairs for his morning coffee, stared at the window. 

The sky was full of gray clouds, and he sighed. He had never been fond of rain; he always managed to get sick if he stayed out in it for too long.

They left for school ten minutes later, running from the front door to the open door of the car that they were taking. The rain had started falling about three minutes before they left the house.

The drive to school was quiet, and when they arrived at Ouran, Hikaru climbed over Kaoru’s lap and exited the car first. He pulled out an umbrella and opened it, waiting patiently for his twin to get out. 

Kaoru smiled as he stood under the umbrella with his brother. “I thought the umbrella was for Haruhi,” he said.

“I can’t let my dearest Kaoru catch cold, can I?” Hikaru leaned in, whispering the words in his ear.

Kaoru blushed and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Hikaru,” he whimpered, allowing his voice to catch.

Both twins heard the squeals and resounding thuds as the female population of the school caught their display. They may have been off the clock, but any excuse to get this close was as good as any.

Hikaru surreptiously placed a kiss behind Kaoru’s ear before pulling away. “We should get you out of the rain.”

Kaoru nodded, following after his twin


End file.
